joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serok Thaelus
"I am a Warrior. A warrior may retreat; he does not flee. He may lie in ambush; he does not hide. He may experience victory, or defeat; he does not, cease to serve." AWARDS AND CITATIONS * Named a Legionary Prefect of the ''Order of the Romulan Star Empire ''by Praetor Neral * Khazara Order of Tactics (for tactical excellence against the Jem'Hadar and Cardassians at Benzar) * Praetorian Cross (for bravery in the face of the enemy) * Senatorial Medal for Valor * Soltarek Citation (2 Times) for actions against the Klingon Empire and the Dominion * Dominion War Service Citation * Klingon Front Service Citation * Federation Neutral Zone Service Citation * Triumph: Outback Campaigns POSITIONS AND COMMANDS I.R.W. V'Terak, Broadwing-Class, Pilot I.R.W. Khazan, V'milak-Class, Tactical Officer and Security Chief I.R.W. Terix, D'Deridex-Class, Executive Officer I.R.W. Rei'Karanha, D'Deridex-Class, Commanding Officer BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION Born on Romulus in 2317 to a military family, Serok Thaelus completed his schooling at 18 and entered the military to begin his mandatory service in 2335, beginning a long career in service to the Romulan Empire. Graduating the Academy with focuses in tactical operations, his first posting as pilot on the IRW V'Terak, he showed an early aptitude for cunning combat tactics, and precision maneuvering. Serving on the Klingon border for much of his early career, he saw many actions raiding Klingon colonies and repelling Klingon raiders on both the V'Terak, and later as Tactical Officer on the IRW Khazan. During one of these actions, then Centurion Thaelus personally slew the head of a Klingon house in battle while leading a boarding party on a Klingon vessel. earning a blood oath cast on him by the Klingon's family. This boarding action would earn him his first Soltarek Citation for meritorious conduct in seizing a Klingon Battle-cruiser for analysis and personally slaying the ship's captain in single combat. This "warrior" streak would define his career, marking Thaelus as one of the most respected combat officers in the Imperial Star Navy. In 2355 he received a promotion to Subcommander and assumed the Executive officer position on the I.R.W. Terix, one of the first of the new D'Deridex-Class Warbird Battlecruisers to enter service with the Imperial Star Navy. Serving with distinction for a number of years, the Terix would explore and conquer several new territories for the Romulan Empire. In 2363, the Terix would be dispatched to investigate why several colonies along the Federation Neutral Zone had gone silent. Several years later it would be revealed by the Federation that these colonies were the victims of early Borg attacks. The Terix would later be involved in several confrontations with the Federation both along the border and in deep space, not all of them ending peacefully, but the warbird would be on the winning end of several skirmishes with Starfleet vessels. In 2368 Thaelus was recalled to Romulus in order to oversee the construction of I.R.W. Rei'Karanha, and accept command of it as a newly minted Commander. In 2270 the Rei'Karanha was launched and commissioned into the Imperial Navy and immediately sent to the Klingon border in response to renewed aggression in the aftermath of Romulan Involvement in the Klingon Civil War. She would earn her first kill in battle with a Vor'Cha-class attack cruiser. Thaelus and the crew of the Rei'Karanha would earn several more blood-marks in action against the "Klingon Barbarians." Thaelus would remain along the border for several more months until the appearance of the Dominion and the warbird was sent to reinforce the Federation Neutral Zone should the Dominion invade and overrun the Federation. Several confrontations with Starfleet assets and confrontations with the Tal Shiar officers using his ship for their clandestine assignments, would occur prior to the 'Karanha's first set of refits, in preparation for a potential war with the Dominion, which Thaelus would again oversee personally. Commander Thaelus was part of the team of Romulan analysts and military strategists assigned to analyze the aftermath of the ill-fated Battle of the Omarion Nebula, and propose solutions to better prepare the Imperial fleet for a war with the Dominion. Many of the technical improvements for cloaking and tactical systems suggested were derived from Thaelus' suggested refits on the Rei'Karanha. In 2372, the Romulan Star Empire officially signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion prior to the outbreak of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation-Klingon Alliance. Recognizing the existential threat the Dominion posed to Romulan expansion, Thaelus joined a small core of Commanders who opposed this and secretly began conspiring a plot to enter the Empire into the war. The conspiracy ended when the Dominion assassinated Senator Vreenak after he had uncovered a secret plot by the Dominion to violate their treaty and invade Romulus. The Rei'Karanha was immediately sent to the border and struck one of 15 bases along the Cardassian border, opening up a second front in the war. Participating in several successful battles, including the key battle of Benzar, in which the Romulan Empire successfully liberated the system from the Dominion (and returned it to the Federation post-war), Thaelus was awarded the Khazara Order of Tactics for outwitting the enemy at Benzar, and the Praetorian Cross for Tactical excellence in aiding in the defense of several Vulcan colonies (a fact he found supremely ironic). After the Dominion was driven out of most of Federation and Klingon space, the Rei'Karanha found herself re-assigned to the Alliance command operating out of the Federation starbase Deep Space Nine, closest to the Cardassian border. (to be continued).